fluidanimsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rock Hard Gladiators TopStick Tournament
After Andre won Rock Hard Coliseum Tournament he became the Rock hard Gladiators TopStick He was forced to offer a challenge to any RHG member, new or old and who ever wins the tournament is new TopStick. You are eliminated if you either go off scene, is down for 10 seconds, die, give up, or surrender, or get knocked out for a minute. The last man standing wins and is the new Top Stick for RHG, Andre won and is still TopStick of RHG! Rock Hard Gladiators TopStick who will be the RHG TopStick? See Nhazul, FLLFLL, Andre, Chuck, and more! Who will win? Find out and look at this! Characters introduced (RHG ones only) FoxNQ from Rock Hard Coliseum Tournament Shouta from Shouta Alfa or FLLFFL from Rock hard Gladiators Kixx from the Rock hard Gladiators Andre(already RHG TopStick) from Combat Tournament Legends Andre the Giant from One Hit Wonders Tarantula from Rock Hard Coliseum Tournament Jomm from Rock hard Gladiators Tentionmaru from Rock hard Gladiators Umbrella from Rock hard Gladiators Franky from Rock hard Gladiators Nemesis from Rock hard Gladiators Chaj from Rock Hard Coliseum Tournament 2 Quickfeet from Rock Hard Coliseum Tournament Ichimaruu from Rock hard Gladiators Nhazul from Rock hard Gladiators Low-Res from Rock hard Gladiators Epic Face from Rock hard Gladiators Wrench from Rock hard Gladiators Saint from Rock hard Gladiators Mr. Pix from Rock Hard Coliseum Tournament Oxob3000 from Rock hard Gladiators Steel from Rock hard Gladiators DK from Rock Hard Coliseum Tournament 2 MirrorSN' Mirror from Rock Hard Gladiators New Character Revelation 1 Omni from Rock Hard Coliseum Tournament Munch from Stickpage magazine: Top 11 most scariest monsters Akujin from Rock Hard Coliseum Tournament Lash from Rock Hard Coliseum Tournament YoYo from Combat Tournament Legends Raxes from Rock Hard Coliseum Tournament Benjamin from Rock Hard Coliseum Tournament Shibuya from Collaborations Mac Wizard from TopStick MicWizard from Rock Hard Coliseum Tournament Kick Man from Rock Hard Coliseum Tournament Styr from Rock Hard Coliseum Tournament Luther from Rock hard Gladiators Shuriken from Shuriken Wei-En from Rock hard Gladiators Afro Man from Rock Hard Coliseum Tournament 2 King Loxias from Rock Hard Coliseum Tournament 2 Cravy from Rock Hard Gladiators New Character Revelation 1 CurbStomp from Rock Hard Coliseum Tournament 2 60N from Rock Hard Coliseum Tournament 2 D from Bowman Boomerang from Rock hard Gladiators Lefu from Rock Hard Coliseum Tournament 2 Rainbow Epic Face from Epic Face Snake Guardian from Stick Empires Geo from Rock hard Gladiators Luke from Rock hard Gladiators Zack from Rock hard Gladiators Hoody from Johnny Rocket Fingers Red Death from Red Death Pulse from Rock hard Gladiators Echo from Rock hard Gladiators Alucard from Rock hard Gladiators Trivia(read from bottom to top)Edit ◾Andre then quickly bashed Andre the Giant with his hammer and defeated him! HE IS STILL TOPSTICK ◾Andre and his dad shake hands then out of no where Andre The Giant cheap shots his son! "Well after all, everyman for him self, aint that right?!" he said. ◾Now Andre and his dad, Andre The Giant remain only! Who will win? ◾Then Chuck eliminated Akujin with his new nun chucks then unexpectedly when he turned around Andre was there and he bashed Chuck with his hammer. ◾Curbstomp said I am the real Andre, Andre the Giant then knew he was fake, he charged at CurbStomp but Curbstomp side stepped him, Andre then bashed Curbstomp with his hammer and he flew away! ◾Andre and Curbstomp then charged at each other and they looked so alike that Andre The Giant couldn't tell which one was which, which one to save, which one to bash with his axe. ◾Now Akujin and Chuck face off this is their final battle in the tournament. ◾Then Andre eliminated FLLFFL with a little help from Andre The Giant ◾Then Andre the Giant shows off by eliminating Alucard by using a sword! ◾Then Low-Res and Curbstomp had a face off then they circle around each other and each time they get closer to each other. Unexpectedly Curbstomp quickly kicks Low-Res in the groin then drop kicks him in the jaw! Low-Res big head went to the ground and it resulted in a humpty dumpty after result. ◾Then Chuck threw Akujin into Shibuya. Shibuya jack slapped him and tried to shoot Akujin but he got mad and ducked and sliced Shibuya in the stomach. Then he went after Chuck but FLLFFL took down both of them! ◾Then Alucard chokes Zack and eliminates him ◾Then Terantula eliminates Kixx but then Andre bashes Terantula with his hammer. Terantula falls off a cliff or something. ◾Finally Nhazul is eliminated by FLLFFL ◾Then Fox got hit by Nhazuls cross so he kicked Nhazul, he was about to eliminate Nhazul by slicing his head right off but Andre was thrown into Fox's scythe by Alucard and Foxs scythe got out of his hand. Alucard choked Fox until he couldn't breathe! Then Andre kicked Nhazul. ◾Then Andre The Giant made an explosion next to Chuck and Chuck unexpectedly jumped out of it and attacked Akujin! ◾Then Akujin eliminates Benjamin with his swords. ◾Then YoYo attacks Nhazul and attemps to eliminate him but out of no where he gets shot by Shibuya 5 times. Nhazul would have been eliminated if Shibuya didn't save him! ◾Then Cravy is randomly attacked by Curbstomp and then Curbstomp stomps on Cravys head and Cravys head has blood marks on it ◾But Alucard touches Saint with his diabolical hands! Then he chokes him until he runs out of breath! ◾Then Saint levitates Echo in the air and he goes so hi that he gets stuck in a cloud. Echo jumps down and when he gets to the ground he lands head first and his head cracks open! ◾Akujin get hit with a bow and arrow from D so Akujin does a wicked punch to him infact so wicked D had a hole in his head then Akujin goes after Chuck. ◾Then all of a sudden Benjamin somehow summoned a huge monster! If he grabs you, you know that's when your about to die. The Monster was The Giant and he grabbed Luke, King Loxias, Afro Man, Lefu, Shuriken, Nemesis, Chaj, Styr, Oxob3000, and Hoodie. ◾Then Chuck eliminates Mr. Pix but then Akujin punches Chuck. ◾Then Hoodie is attacked by Red Death so he calls some of his friends and they all stab red death once and he had 20 friends and Red Death's mouth was running blood, he fell to the ground. ◾Then Wrench hits Umbrella with his wrench then Umbrella put a huge posion water umbrella ontop of Wrench, Wrench quickly turned Umbrellas head off and said "Headless greenman huh?" Then the poison water umbrella hit Wrench and he turned to dust. ◾Andre The Giant eliminates Snake Guardian. ◾Then Cravy charged at MirrorSN' Mirror but he side stepped him and slapped him and he fell to the ground but Cravy quickly and unexpectedly got back up and froze Mirror SN' Mirror ◾Then Echo eliminated Pulse ◾Then Styr speared Steel right in the chest and he fell to the ground all the female steel lovers jumped into the scene and slapped Styr hoping to eliminate him but he speared them all! ◾Then Nemesis eliminated Franky and Geo! ◾Andre The Giant eliminates Ichimaruu ◾Snake Guardian eliminates Wei-En by drilling him in his chest with his snake drills ◾Low-Res tricks Epic Face by shaking his hand then he attacks him and eliminates him then Rainbow Epic Face tries to stop Low-Res but Low-Rez moves out the way and kicks Rainbow Epic Face and he flys through the air! ◾Then Kixx eliminates Tentionmaru, but then Shibuya shoots Kixx but Kixx jumps right back up and kicks Shibuyas gun out of his hand. The both take their eyes of each other once they see Andre The Giant throwing Nhazul and he crashes into them both! ◾Then Chuck, Akujin and Lash face off. Chuck use his nun chucks to slap Akujin then Lash touches his head and he has fire on his finger and he burns Chuck's nun chucks so he then kicks Lash in the head and throws his burnt nun chucks away and gets a new pair! ◾D then eliminates Boomerang ◾Then Lefu eliminates 60N ◾FLLFFL eliminates Omni then is attacked by Nhazul! ◾Andre smashes his hammer on the ground really hard with the help of his dad and it eliminates Jomm, Raxes, and somehow Munch! ◾Benjamin turns on MicWizard and eliminates him too though! ◾Benjamin and MicWizard team up and combine their magic, they both eliminate MacWizard! ◾Quickfeet and Kickman both kicked each other at the same time and they both flew in the air, they went off screen! ◾Quickfeet ran circles around Luther and kicked him and it was so fast that Luther went through a building 50 miles per hour! ◾DK trips D, so D shot DK with a bow and arrow and killed him. ◾Shouta was the first to be killed, he was killed in 5 seconds by Alucard.